The present invention is directed to the seating of a cylinder of a rotary printing press. The cylinder is supported by a bearing which is located exterior of the press side frame in an intermediate bushing.
A seating of an exchangeable cylinder is known from EP 0 714 767 B1. One bearing is arranged in the vicinity of the barrel outside of the lateral frame.
DE 15 61 048 A shows the seating of a forme cylinder. The bearing is located outside of the lateral frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,749 discloses a bearing with two tapered roller bearings. One of the tapered roller bearings is located inside the lateral frame.
EP 0 734 857 A2 describes a seating for rollers. The bearing is arranged outside of the frame at a distance less than the inner diameter of the bearing.
DE 196 46 135 A1 shows a printing press with cylinders seated on one side, which cylinders are overlaid by bushings. The base body of these cylinders has a lesser diameter than the outer diameters of the bearing bushing.
EP 0 878 299 A1 discloses a newspaper printing press. The plate cylinder of the press has a length-to-diameter ratio of 8.4:1 to 9:1.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a seating for a cylinder of a rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by supporting the journal of the cylinder in a bearing which itself is located completely outside of a side frame of the press. The bearing is situated in a bushing that is supported in the side frame. The outer diameter of the bushing is greater than the diameter of the cylinder. The bearing is supported in the bushing at a defined spacing distance from the inner face of the lateral frame.
The advantages which can be realized by the present invention reside, in particular, in that a high degree of rigidity of the seating of the cylinder is achieved by the special arrangement of the bearing. The printing quality is improved by this highly rigid cylinder seating.
The removal of a cylinder is also made easier by the seating, and the setting of the bearing play is simplified.